<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not easy being green by natattack1235</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496806">it's not easy being green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natattack1235/pseuds/natattack1235'>natattack1235</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Muppets - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Church of Thud, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Frogs, I wrote this during math, Kermit falls in love, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, References to Shakespeare, Sad Ending, This was supposed to be a joke, all hail Thud, allusion to Romeo and Juliet, but here we are, caught on camera, dnd lore, oops he's dead, putting chemicals in the water that turn the friggin frogs gay, this is all based on a hunger games simulator, various movie quotes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natattack1235/pseuds/natattack1235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two frogs, one heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fozzie Bear/Kermit the Frog, Kermit the Frog &amp; Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog/Original Male Character, Kermit the frog/Thud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not easy being green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea from a hunger games simulator that my friend did.</p><p>uwu, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>idk I'm working on it
they thuddled</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so here's how it went:<br/>basically my friend put a ton of people and suggestions from an Instagram questionnaire and a couple of the characters were Kermit and Thud, who cuddled on the second night.</p><p>Thud is the cult god of the Church of Thud, from a D&amp;D campaign that my friend started. Thud is a frog with more power than you can possibly imagine.</p><p>so, here we are, Kermit and Thud, or Kerd, as I like to say. they're both gay and both frogs so why the hell not.</p><p>p.s. a lot of the characters are friends/memes/etc that my buddy put in the simulator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>